A transaction can be analyzed to determine a probability that the transaction is an authorized transaction (e.g., a user associated with an account has authorized the transaction) or a fraudulent transaction (e.g., the transaction is being performed by an unauthorized user). Financial institutions may perform fraud analysis by analyzing one or more characteristics (e.g., location, timing, and/or the like) of the transaction to determine a probability that the transaction is fraudulent. Based on that probability, the transaction can be authorized and/or denied.